Secret
by Nara-sama
Summary: When Len doesn't tell Rin about a secret, she desperately wants to know what it is. To the point where she'd do anything. Will Len take advantage of this situation? Will Rin ever find out what the secret was? (One-shot)(Rated T for language!)


Uploaded another one-shot~ Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: ...B-baka, I never said I owned vocaloid!

* * *

><p>Rin's POV:<p>

"Rin~" a voice calls. I try to ignore it and focus on my book. "Rin…" it says again. Then, all of a sudden, I feel something wet touch my ear. I turn to look at what it was. It was Len's tongue. I felt my face heating up, and I knew that I probably looked like an idiot right now.

"B-baka! Don't do stupid stuff like that!" I exclaim. He shrugs.

"You wouldn't answer me. That was the only way to get your attention." he explains. I sigh.

"Well, now you've got my attention, so speak." I say, turning to him. Might as well get this over with. He rolls his eyes, and sticks his tongue out at me. The one that just licked me… Eww, gross, thinking about it makes me feel all… Ugh.

"Rin, I'm not going to tell you if you have an attitude like that~" he smirks. I frown. I went through all that annoyance, just for this!?

"Fine! Don't tell me! See if I care!" I fume, crossing my arms across my chest, and turning back to my book. After reading for a few minutes, I peeked up from my book to look at Len. Damn, he got me curious. If he didn't want to tell me, then it's something I want, or should know. After a few more minutes, I almost tear my book in half. I wanted to know so bad! Sitting here isn't going to help me, either! I put my book down, and think. Hmm, what could get Len to tell me? Oh, I know!

"Len-kun, would you like me to do anything for you?" I ask. He immediately pauses the game he was playing, and stares at me.

"You _never _add "kun" to the end of my name." he says, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. I nervously laugh.

"Well, um, a change is good every once in a while, right?" I horribly cover up. Oh god, that was the lamest excuse ever! I hear him slightly chuckle.

"I suppose." he answers, simply. "and since you asked, I would like a banana split." he adds. I remain calm on the outside, as I walk out of the room. After I get out, my face lit up.

"Yes! Finally, this banana split is my ticket to whatever he was going to tell me about!" I whisper cheer. While I make the banana split, a thought occurs to me. Isn't this like being his servant? Ah, what if he thinks that I'm offering to be his personal maid, or something? Now that I think about it, he's kinda taking advantage of me being nice! Yeah, I know I offered and all, but he could've at least said something like "Oh, Rin, you do enough. There's no need for you to overwork yourself, you mustn't do anything. Why don't I make you some orange cream cake?" …Okay, maybe I exaggerated a tiny bit. Still, anything along the lines of that would be nice.

"Rin! Hurry up, will ya? I'm hungry!" he yells, almost if to prove my point that he isn't grateful at all. Hmm, what about if I prank him? Yeah, that'd be nice. I didn't want to do my original plan, anymore. Now, I wanted to use force.

"Okay, I'm almost done!" I reply. Instead of vanilla ice cream, I put shaved bits of expired milk, and for the chocolate ice cream, I put bean paste. Perfect. I cut up the banana into slices, but in each slice, I implanted a small sunflower seed in it. It still had it's shell on, as well. Double perfect. After I finished his prank dessert, I ran up to our room. "Done~" I call out, with a small snicker.

"Give it here." he demands. I raise the dessert over my head.

"Nope~ Not until you use proper manners." I say, defiantly. He sighs.

"Pretty fucking please give me that goddamned banana split." he says in a sarcastic tone. I frown. I was caught off guard, when Len pounced on me, and stole the banana split. Little did he know that it HURT LIKE HELL WHEN MY BACK HIT THE FLOOR. THAT MONSTER WILL GET IT! I stand up calmly, and dust my hands off on my skirt. I take a deep breath, and open my mouth as if to sing, or give a long speech. Len gives me the "WTF?" look.

"FUCK YOU! THAT HURT LIKE HELL, COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I scream on the top of my lungs. I swear, the whole neighborhood could hear me. I pounce on Len, and take the spoon from his hand. I fill it with the fake ice cream, and shove it down his throat. I hear his muffled protests, but nevertheless, I continue shoving the horrid food down his throat. After I calmed down, I stopped choking Len with the food. When I took it out of his mouth, I heard him desperately panting for breath.

Len's POV:

Okay, my sister just attempted to choke me to death, with some horrible tasting food. I cannot call that disgrace a BANANA split. Air had never felt so good than it did right now.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" I ask.

"Because…" she said, trying to keep her calm. "That hurt you dumbass." she replies. "Plus, you won't tell me about… whatever you were going to say." she adds. Oh, right! I smirk.

"If you want to know… then do as I say." I offer. She eagerly nods. I chuckle. "Well, first off, take a bite of this awful… not a dessert." I instruct. I see her face turn pale, as she reaches out for the spoon, and takes a very tiny nibble at it, before putting it back. Note to self, be extremely specific with Rin. Rin looked satisfied at her act of disobedience. Well, that's just one thing I love about her. It's actually really cute, if you look at it… Yeah, I know incest is wrong and all, but it's just so damn hard when your sister is this adorable!

"What next?" she asks.

"What, do you want a next one?" I ask, back. She blushes, and turns her head away. See what I mean? It's so cute!

"B-baka, I never said that! I just didn't want to get my hopes up!" she denies. I just laugh. "W-what's so funny?! I demand to know!" she huffs. I laugh even more. Rin being demanding?

"Rin-chan, you're so cute!" I say, petting her head as if she were a cat. Her entire face flushes red, as she hides her face in her knees.

"B-baka baka baka! Get away from me, perv!" she exclaims, most obviously embarrassed. Rin has the worst comebacks when she's nervous, or under pressure.

Rin's POV:

L-Len called me… cute!? For some reason, I kinda liked it. My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach felt as if butterflies invaded it. It was a strange feeling. My face turned red, so I hid it in my knees.

"B-baka baka baka! Get away from me, perv!" I exclaim. Oh my, that was one of my worst comebacks ever! How embarrassing… I felt every last bit of energy drain from me, as a figure held me from behind. Then, I did what happens when energy is sapped out of you. I fainted. Eh, maybe I fell asleep, but if you fall asleep that instantly, I call it fainting.

Len's POV:

As I hugged Rin from behind, she fainted. Like, seriously. As she was in the state of… sleeping? Yeah, I guess that's it. As she was in the state of sleeping, I thought of the best idea ever. You'll see what it is.

Rin's POV:

"L-Len?" I ask, as I open my eyes.

"Hmm?" he answers.

"Oh, just wanted to see if I was really awake." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Rin..?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I reply, motioning for him to go on.

"I thought of something else I want you to do before I tell you." he said. I yawn.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kiss me." he says. My eyes widen in shock, as I stare at him.

"Sorry, what?" I ask. I'm sure I was just hearing things.

"Kiss me. Damn, do I have to spell it out for you?" he rolls his eyes. I nod.

"Yeah, I think you do." I say, still in a state of shock. He takes a deep breath.

"K-I-S-S- M-E-!" he says, loudly, obviously a bit annoyed. I blush.

"O-okay… But I've never kissed anyone before… What if I'm bad at it..? I don't want your first kiss to be a horrible one." I say, worriedly. He chuckles.

"Rin, don't worry. I'm the one who requested it of you." he assures. A kiss from Len..? Wow, a ton of girls at my school would _die _to get a kiss from him.

"Okay… Here goes nothing," I say, leaning in. Before I can touch my lips to his, he grabs the back of my head, and pushes it into his. My eyes widened once again, as he began to move his lips against mine. Damn, it felt good. He licks my bottom lip, and I decide to tease him. I don't open my mouth. I hear him growl. I still don't open it. Finally, he gets fed up, and squeezes my boob. I open my mouth in protest, and he slips his tongue in. Damn it, he tricked me! As he continues to kiss me, I get into it, as well. I begin to play with his hair, and take it out of it's ponytail form. After a few minutes, he finally pulls away.

"Rin, I love you." he confesses, almost immediately after the kiss. I blush a deep red. I know I like him too, but it's embarrassing to admit it… especially after _that_, because it would mean that I enjoyed it.

"L-Len… I also… to you…" I say, trying to make it as subtle as possible.

"Rin, I won't tell you the secret if you don't tell the absolute truth~" he threatens. Wait, it was a _secret_? Now I really want to know.

"Fine, I love you, too." I admit. He smiles, and pats my head.

"Good girl." he says. I blush even more, if that was even possible.

"S-stop changing the topic. What's the secret?" I say, trying to change the topic.

"Ah, right." he says, motioning for me to come closer.

"You know, I found out something really awesome today." he says. I was intrigued already.

"What is it? Hurry!" I whine, impatiently.

"I met someone with smaller boobs than you." he snickers. Okay, I was so into this, I didn't take that as an insult.

"Who? Who?" I ask.

"Our neighbor's newborn child." he says, bursting out into laughter. My face turns into one of immense anger, as I scream at him.

"N-not funny, Len! Geez, right after you confess your love, you tease me! Bully!" I shout.

"But Rin, if you had big ones like Meiko, you wouldn't be you." he says, with a sweet smile. I fake a super sugar-coated smile.

"Hehe, Len, that would sound really nice and romantic if you weren't being such a dick earlier." I say, running at him with a spoon, and the leftover "dessert". His face pales, as he attempts to run away from me. "You'll pay for this, Kagamine!" I scream, chasing him all over the house.

* * *

><p>That's the end! Hope you liked it!<p>

Please Review~


End file.
